No Better Friend, No Worse Enemy
by Bloodycyclone
Summary: After John loses his father, he... changes. what happens when he is thrust into the world of minecraft? terrible at summaries, and my first fanfic. rated T for cursing and violence.
1. The crazy begins

JOHN P.O.V.

I was going home after school as usual on a Friday: running as fast as I can to get home, nimbly dodging obstacles. Today a new kid had been introduced to the class. His name was Greg. As soon as I got outside the school, I saw him get ganged up on by the 3 school bullies.

"Come on man I didn't do anything to you, leave me alone." He said nervously.

"You didn't pay up, that's good enough for me." The leader replied.

"How was I supposed to know? I just got here!"

"Well now you know for next time."

These three were seniors so they were 3 years older than me or him. The leader was Bruce. He was the brains. The other 2 were the brothers Kyle and jack. They were the muscle. Bruce raised his fist to punch him, and that's when I started to intervene.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

The 3 laughed at me.

"Who? You? Your 3 years-" I interrupted him by sprinting at him and punching him in the stomach, winding him. Not letting him recover, I kneed him in the face. Then I kicked him 3 times in the face and stomach while he was down. I stared at the other 2 with my best 'test me' face. The brothers weren't looking at me however, they were staring at Bruce. He had a bloody nose, which was bent far from natural. He curled into Fetal position. They both noticed my death glare and ran as fast as they could away from me. Just then, a teacher came out, saw the damage, and called the police right away. Before Greg could thank me I was whisked into the principal's office. 5 Minutes later, the police and an ambulance arrived for Bruce. The police decided to interrogate me in the office.

"Kid," the first police officer said "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Of course." I said "I won. For me and all of his victims." The 3 police officers, staff and my mom and step dad were present when I said this, and _ALL _of them stared at me as if I was crazy. None of them spoke so I continued.

"You know, I didn't even have to switch personalities. Wouldn't have been worth the effort. And hell, if I wasn't going to 'die' as the officials are going to call it as soon as I step out of this school, then I would just sit here quietly, waiting for my punishment." I smirked as my eyes changed from ocean blue to sickly yellow to purple to blue again. They openly gaped.

"I wasn't kidding. I do have other personalities. Now if you'll excuse me, my 'death' awaits." I chuckled at the word death. If anything, it was a new life.

"Kid" the police officer called, "I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you are leaving after your 'confession' then you are sadly mistaken."

All I said was "Checkmate"

"What?" Was his smart reply.

"Aw, I thought you were the smart ones. You guys know, checkmate? Where no matter what you do, you always lose? That's what's happening now. I know what's going to happen. You are going to try to take me to an insane asylum, honestly, if I were you I would take _myself _to the crazy house, but that can't happen because I would be leaving. If you were to bring the asylum here, 3 things would happen: 1 no school, 2 news reporters would be here in less than 24 hours, and finally, and my personal favorite, she will go to our agreed contingency plan. Before I explain who 'she' is, I will tell you how we met. 2 weeks ago, today actually, I was coming from school, and I found this purple cube no bigger than that tissue box." I pointed to a box on the principal's desk.

"Anyway, when I went to touch it, I got sucked into it. When I woke up, I met her. I had been accidentally transported to the main hall of her palace just as she was walking in. After a very uncomfortable explanation and a lot of pain, we became friends. Then we struck a deal, if I left this world permanently, then I would be allowed to gaurd her and become a captain. I agreed. We settled on this day. I said that if I wasn't there by 4:00 pm, to send a task force of her best men, her elites. I went back the next day to give them the necessary information and equipment. In turn I was given part of the stock pile. Not much, just a 9 mm. handgun."

At the mention of the handgun, the officers pulled their Tasers on me and the others backed up significantly. It was kind of amusing since I didn't have it on me. I stared at them nonchalant then glanced at my watch. 3:45, perfect.

"Would you like me to tell you her name?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom answered me. Everyone was on edge.

"Her name was Cupa."

** [invisible line]**

CUPA P.O.V

It was 3:55 by their time and my men were waiting for the signal to ignite the portal. I could tell that it was 3:55 because he gave me a watch to know when to start. I addressed my elites. They had _guns _as John called them. AK-47s, MP5s and M9 side arms. A couple had missile launchers just in case. They all had silencers attached. They had been briefed on the situation. They were to capture a boy by the name of John Faber. The callsign they were supposed to relay was 'explosive'. The counter-callsign was 'TNT'. However, if things got out of hand, he would say, blow it, which meant they had been discovered and they would blow the gas bombs. John had given her a map of the school and likely where the barriers would be. He also gave her escape routes. They were only to use the guns if shot at first. The difference between the elites and my other minions was that they had human like appearance. With all of their shapes instead of blocks, they were easily stronger than all of my other minions. However, something else made them perfect. Since they were human-ish, they could blend in. 4:00 and he hasn't shown. Time for plan B.

[**line once more]**

JOHN P.O.V.

In the previous 15 minutes, I had been strapped down to a wooden school chair and was waiting for the mental doctor to arrive. Just as a precaution, two police officers armed with handguns had been posted outside my door. As previously predicted, news reporters were dispatched to the school immediately. I had given Cupa the exact coordinates so the portal would be on the roof. I was expecting her any minute. Suddenly, two men in military outfits with creepers on them burst through the window on my right.

"Explosive!" One said. That was my cue.

"TNT" I replied. He cut off my bonds and I stood up. "Two guards by the door. Non - lethal take down only."

"Yes sir." They replied.

After the guards were taken care of, the leader of the 2 addressed a radio headset.

"Ma'am, we have him. Getting to extract now. Understood. Retrieval 1 out."

? P.O.V.

I watched the scene unfold through the view screen. The appearance of the armed men and his commanding them. Then he looked at the camera while his men disposed of the guards.

"To the person watching this, the reporters will want this. And to anyone else, I warned you, I am certainly crazy. No need for Amber alert, this isn't kidnapping, this is liberation. Plus, you would never find me anyway." He gave a crooked smile. He was given an M9 with silencer attached and he shot the camera. All we had now was audio.

"Let's move sir, she has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. In fact, she is on the roof herself." One of his men said.

"Well then," he replied. "Let's not keep the lady waiting."

He was right, the reporters would want this. I just hope this is never aired on TV…


	2. this is, interesting

JOHN P.O.V.

As I approached the roof, we passed my locker.

"Hold on, I need my bag."

"Hurry sir" the man on my right said.

In my bag was my 9 mil. , my iPod with charger and headphones, and an experimental energy sword like in Halo that Cupa gave me. After I had the bag, we made it up the 2 flights of stairs to get to the roof. While we were running, I asked my liberator;

"is the diversion in place?"

"Yes, would you like me to blow it?" He asked.

"No, but have the detonator in hand."

"Got it."

"Can you get the codes to my ipod?"

"Yes"

"Do it"

I now had the codes to the 3 bombs located around the city. They weren't conventional explosives, rather they made the victim lose their eyesight for the better part of the day. With the chaos that ensues, we will be able to tie up the police and military and be allowed to escape. We had just gotten to the roof when a news chopper flew over the school and hovered a few feet away from the actual roof. I saw one of my men grab a stinger anti-air launcher.

"Stand down!" I yelled. It wasn't going to attack us, it was just a news chopper. After he put the stinger down, Cupa walks up to me. I give a creeper salute. I cross my fist over my chest and bowed.

"Report" she says.

"Ma'am" i start, "the three bombs are in place and the detonation codes have been transferred to my IPod. We are waiting for your signal. "

"Very good John. We must wait for the others."

"Yes ma'am. Can we shoot first?"

"No, only if they show hostile intent."

"Understood."

"I am going to go back to the palace so that father doesn't worry. After you get back, I will introduce you to him."

"Got it" I smiled.

She smiled back. She stepped into the portal and was gone. I observed my team. 15. Too many for gaurd duty.

"I want eight of you to go back. The others and I will take care of this. Leave the launchers here."

"Sir yes sir!" Eight stepped through and vanished.

"Two of you guard the door we came through. Then I want three of you to watch the ground. The other two, with me guarding the portal. "

They all saluted and got to their assigned tasks.

"Sir" one of the guards called me.

"What is it trooper?" I asked

"The bomb squads need to speak with you."

"Patch ' Em through." He gave me the headset.

"Sir." I heard a woman's voice.

"Go ahead"

"Sir, it will take fifteen earth minutes for all of us to get here."

"Understood, make it happen."

I gave the headset back to the trooper and he put it back on his head. I addressed everyone on the roof. I had to yell over the chopper that was still hovering over us.

"We need to secure this area for at least 15 minutes. Understood? "

I heard seven cries of "Yes sir!" I knew these were the right men for the job.

**[Too lazy to make a line. Not that I've done any anyway.]**

10 minutes later we notice a large force of 20 swat cars pull up to the school.

"Men!" I addressed them all. "Possible 140 highly trained operatives in bound. Make ready. Remember, only fire if they do. Got it?"

"Got it!" They all yelled. It was about to get serious. I could feel it. However, none of the swat breached the door. Then one steps forward with a megaphone. A kid steps with him. He has black hair and looks to be twelve years old. The officer spoke.

"Kid, this is the case: if you step through that, whatever that is, and disappear, then we will have no choice but to drill your brother here for answers. Probably resulting in, all in all, a shitty experience. So, we will give you two options. One, you call off your men, sending them back to wherever they came from, then you come with us and your brother is set free. Or two, you follow through and leave your brother to a probably scarring experience."

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. They had my brother. What was I supposed to do? Then I looked at my iPod. I still had the codes. As if a light bulb flashed above my head, I got a wonderfully despicable plan.

I turned to the man with the headset. "ETA for the squads?"

"just came in the back entrance." He replied

"Good. Everyone into the portal. "

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir. I will let the squads know."

After he did, they all disappeared into the portal. When the squads came up, they went too. I gave the officer a 'one minute' sign and dashed into the school. I knew what I was looking for so I knew exactly where to go:the principals office. I ran inside and grabbed the announcement mic. I then clicked it so that it addressed the whole school and spoke into it.

"Testing... okay good. Now you have my brother. Have you heard the saying 'No better friend, No worse enemy'? Because that is exactly what I am. I defend and protect all who are close to me and destroy anyone who wishes to harm them. You should never EVER piss me off, ESPECIALLY IF I HAVE A BACKUP PLAN!"I screamed into the microphone.

"Now you have one of two options. One, you give me my brother and we are allowed to leave. Or you don't give him up and I detonate the three bombs all around the city. Now I wish I could see your face. I really do. But i must get up to the portal and greet the king. You have 5 Minutes to decide."

I walked back up the stairs onto the roof and just saw my brother enter with 2 officers. Two minutes later, they appeared on the roof. They released my brother and he came to me. I kneeled so that i was eye level with him.

"Would you like to stay here? Or would you like to go to minecraft with me?" I just remembered that minecraft was a game in the PC that he adored.

"You mean it's real!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes" i replied. "However, a few of the mobs have been humanized. They speak English and a few are actually royalty." His eyes lit up. "The Kings are the boss mobs, and the daughters are the princesses. In fact, Cupa, the princess of creepers, is the one who authorized this operation. So which do you choose?" I thought the answer would be obvious but I gave him the chance anyway.

"Definitely with you!" He was very excited.

"Alright, but I am now a captain in the royal gaurd. I personally gaurd Cupa. You will have to be on your best behavior so that we are not thrown out. In a couple years, you can join as well and help me gaurd the princess."

"Awesome!" He said. We turned around and walked to the portal. However, one of the swat members got cocky and shot at us. He missed me. Who he hit, was my brother.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I pulled out my ipod and hit the detonator. I then took out my 9 mil. And started covering myself as I carried Kyle into the portal. On the other side I found that I had guns trained on me on all directions.

"Explosive. " one said.

"TNT! Now help me I got a wounded over here dammit! " 2 rushed over and picked up my brother and carried him to a white room with a table. He was set down belly first and 2 elites checked his wounds. Cupa came in and gasped.

"What happened!?"

"Little fucker got cocky and shot at us. He missed me but hit Kyle."

She yelled to the 2 medics."Get him healing potions. NOW!" They left and not 2 minutes later came back with a pink vial. He was turned over and he drank. Instantly we got results. Blood stopped flowing and his skin grew over the wounds.

"His skin has healed but underneath is still in repair. He can not run or strain himself for a few days. Over those days, he must come here at noon to get another potion and see how he's holding up. " cupa informed me.

"Thank you so much Cupa. When does the king want to see me?"

"Right now. That's what I was originally here for. "

"Alright. Again thank you so much. I couldn't live with myself if he died because of me. "

"you are welcome" she smiled and left. I followed her through the endless corridors of the castle until we came to a huge door.

"Now," cupa turned and said. "This is the KING of the creepers. Try not to piss him off. Please?"

I groaned in a sarcastic way. "Ugh! If you insist." I smiled before continuing. "Let's go meet the king."


	3. discoveries

? P.O.V.

I was woken from my slumber by a massive feeling of psychotic energy entering the world at one time. It was concentrated on one person, so I decided to delve into the mind of said being. He was... human? Not block human but actually _human_? How is that possible? He was located at Creeper kingdom. Intresting. I decided to look into his mind to see what all the fuss was about. I concentrated; felt my feet leave the ground, and voila! I was in his mind. But I was not prepared for the memory I saw. I was in a shack with two other figures. One looked to be a child by the age of 7. The other was a man. Probably 32. The kid was kneeling before the man. Suddenly, the man picked him up by the neck and threw him into a table.

"You will never ever be allowed to go to school after this little fiasco. Do you understand?" The man yelled. The kid was grabbed by the neck and forced to look at the man. He nodded. The boy was crying. Upon closer inspection, the table had a lot of beer cans on it. It also had a revolver. Oh no. I could see where this was going. The man didn't see one of the child's hands go for the gun. The man was still yelling but the gun was already procured. The man turned around and was leaving the shack. The kid raised the gun and- nothing. Everything stopped. It then faded to Grey and then to black.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I jumped and span around ready to attack. It was a kid. He looked to be fourteen. He had black hair and striking yellow eyes. He was wearing black Nikes and had on blue jeans and a red shirt that read: 'Hell's Blood: Tastes like heaven, Burns like Hell!' He was also wearing dog tags that had two crossed MP5s with a human skull in the middle.

"I highly recommend that you leave before he notices you."

"Who?"

"Me of course!" He said smiling. It was kind of creeping me out.

"Then why are you saying 'he'?" I asked.

" I am one of his alter egos. I am his cheery side!"

"Then who is he?"

"Oh crap. I am so sorry. It's too late. He's here." Cheery, as I decided to call him, faded and was replaced by another version of him. The main difference was his eyes. Cheery had vibrant yellow eyes but this one's still gives me nightmares. They were black as the void and just as lifeless. They inspired fear that I had never known. Then it spoke. I could feel the _evil _in its slippery voice. Like rocks along a river; one wrong move and you were lost forever.

"What do you want here? I am not sure how this is possible, but I could probably, very easily kill you right now. I'm not an egghead. I leave the science stuff to amethyst. I won't lose any sleep by killing one person. So, tell me why I shouldn't. " He smiled. His teeth were pearly white, but I couldn't see him as being anything but _more _evil.

"I did not mean to offend, I simply felt a lot of psychotic energy and was curious; so, I did what I would do to any other being: I go into their mind to see what the deal is."

He laughed. "Well, you certainly found it! It doesn't get much crazier than me! John and the other personalities call me black. I represent his more... evil side. Might I ask who my intruder is?"

"My name is Anna. I am a witch. I live around the village Nightingale." I responded. I never meant to say that! Did He just made me speak against my own will?!

"A witch eh? Very nice. I will have to tell John of this discovery... but for now," he turned away before continuing.

"I want you to meet us at these coordinates. I am sure John would like to know more about you."

He gave me a paper with X and Y coordinates.

Black addressed me.

"I want you to teach him witchcraft so that he is not defenseless in this new world. He has his other personalities that can give him his power but even they have their limits. I also want you to teach him the basics of 'crafting' and fighting with what weapons are available at any given moment. so, in a sense, I want you to take him under your wing. I will get him to meet you in 3 days alright?"

I kind of felt honored that a human wanted to learn witchcraft under me.

"sure." I said smiling. He returned it. But it was more of a sly grin.

"Now that we have that settled, if he uses my power for any reason when training under you, do not, I repeat, DO NOT get in his way. He can not control my power. So he will be hard to stop and even harder to kill. If he goes into a rage, use a knockout spell. You have to hit him directly in the face. Otherwise, it's like using the spell on a rock. Any questions? "

"Lots. None of them are about the subject at hand however."

"We can answer those later. For now, get some rest. You will need it for the next few days."

With that he vanished and I opened my eyes and appeared in my room. I somehow had the paper. He was correct. These were going to be a very long 3 days.

**I know this chapter is short but bear with me. there is more to come:)**


	4. Not to be underestimated

Cupa P.O.V.

Negotiations between John and my father had been going a lot better than expected. John would only answer to me or my father. He was to be at my side whenever outside my personal quarters. I would debrief him every day before I sleep. He would then go to the gaurds barracks and do what he wished. If someone or something were to bother me, he would take care of it. If it persisted, he would deal with it. Permanently. He had informed the king and myself about his mental state. He had not however, explained what it was _exactly. _Nor had he explained how it got there. Apparently, it was extremely personal. He had actually had one of his 'personalities' erase it from his memory and entrusted said 'personality' to remember it for him. I believe he had mentioned naming him "Black". When we asked why, he explained that when he switches personalities, his eye color changes. Black was his more evil side. Black gave him enhanced speed and strength. However, when he was using Black, he lost his reason. Before he switched, he could tell Black what the limits were. Rules of engagement, Techniques allowed, etc. After the meeting, John had retired to the barracks. I had a feeling he would go the gaurds gym. I didn't know him well enough to tell his body language, but he seemed... uncomfortable. working out might take his mind off his brother being injured. I made my way to the gym and saw him working the punching bag. Three other guards were sparring in the ring in the middle. They didn't seem to notice him. He had two black buds in his ears with lines that was connected to something in his pants pocket. He was singing to himself.

_"Colin Powell, Austin Powers. Lost in translation with the whole fuckin nation. They say I was the abomination of Obama's nation." _He then stopped and started talking to himself.

"Yes, I know that's exactly what I am. No need to rub it in." Then the next song came on (I guessed) and he started singing again.

_" Hey old man, rest your head, your breaking down inside. _

_Armor's cracked, set to collapse. Damn you don't you cry. _

_I've ended lives, I've ended worlds, I guess I've done it all_

_Fire and ice and rage inside; how long till I fall? _

_Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering, it's not enough to save the day. I can't escape my nightmares. _

_Dreams have shown me who I am, a danger to myself. Trickster, feared, far from revered so I must fear as well. _

_Words and laughter wearing thin, breaking this disguise."_

He stopped again.

"Stop talking, you little shit!" He said a little too loudly. The 3 other gaurds stopped sparring and looked at him. The lieutenant spoke.

"you talkin to us?" But John still had the buds in his ears so he didn't hear them. The LT took this as disrespect. He crawled out of the ring and walked over to John. The LT tapped John on the shoulder. John gave the LT a 'one minute ' sign and took out a small rectangular box. It suddenly lit up and he gave it a tap then took the buds out.

"Is there something you need Lieutenant? " He said smartly. The way he addressed the luietenant only infuriated him more. Then he put on a smug grin.

"Fresh meat?" The gaurd asked.

"You could say that, yes." John replied.

"Care to spar?"

"Sure. Only if all three of you go up against me." The three exchanged looks.

"Pretty cocky for a newbie. You got a name?"

Names John. You?"

"I'm Lee, the man on my right is Tom and the guy on my left is Kai."

"Cool. Let's go." The 4 walked over to the boxing ring. on the way, John noticed me, stopped, and gave me a creeper salute. The others followed suit.

"At ease. I just wanted to watch you fight." I said

"Well please, by all means, watch as much as you want." Kai said as the four had reached the boxing ring. Lee, Tom, and Kai stood on one side of the ring in an attack stance while John was on the other in a neutral stance. Without looking away from the three he asked me.

"Permission to use lightning?" Lightning was his more enthusiastic personality. It gave him super speed. But unless he chose it, lighting couldn't control him. Before I could answer, Lee spoke up.

"Ha! You want to use weapons?"

"Granted." I told John. He then smirked and addressed Lee.

"Only one who uses a weapon would think of a weapon." His eyes then changed from a calm ocean blue to an electric blue. When he spoke, his voice also changed. His old voice was more of a monotonic growl. This one sounded like a someone who was very cocky but also exited.

"We gonna tango or just stand here?" Lightning asked. Instead of answering, the three on the opposite side of the ring sprinted at him. Lightning yawned.

"Too slow." He disappeared and reappeared behind Kai. He gave him a swift kick to the back. One down, two left. Lee and Tom stopped to look at their downed team mate in surprise. Kai was knocked out in one hit. John reappeared in front of Tom and gave him a very strong uppercut. In turn Tom flew back about 7 feet and was out cold. Then lightning reappeared next to the downed Tom and smiled at Lee.

"I maybe new, but I am not to be underestimated." As soon he finished, he vanished. Then we were plunged into darkness.

"You afraid of the big bad wolf?" John cooed. Since there was no light, it sounded like his voice was everywhere. I looked around and saw a flash of blue light. Then it was gone. Again I saw it; closer to the center of the room. Then I heard Lee cry out in pain. Then, as if day had shown it's light on the room, the glowstone was back. Lee was knocked into the wall. We would need that repaired. I looked to see John in the middle of the ring. Shirtless. I couldn't help but stare. I could just make out a lightning tattoo on his left arm. It was fading fast. He had a nice build. He wasn't overly muscular but you could tell he had been working out before he came here. He was putting his shirt back on. I'm assuming that's how he took out the light without breaking it. He noticed my stare.

"Is something wrong ma'am?" He asked me. I turned and blushed.

"No. I think I will retire to my quarters for now. Have a good evening." I responded.

"Ma'am! " he snapped to attention. But I was not familiar with the stance.

"What are you doing? " I asked. He checked his motion.

"Sorry, I just forgot I wasn't in my world. This is how we salute." He said embarrassed.

"No, it's OK. I like that one a lot better. Since you are not a part of the normal military, this is how you salute to me. I will return in kind."

"Yes ma'am. I hope you have a good evening."

"You do the same." He snapped his new salute. I returned it. I turned and was leaving before he stopped me. His voice had changed to a slippery kind of voice. One that held deceit and treachery.

"Princess?" He asked.

"Yes?" I turned to face him. He was kneeling on the ground clutching his head.

"We have limited time to talk. He is fighting my control and winning. During your peace talks, a witch by the name of Anna infiltrated John's mind by way of telepathy. I told her to meet us in a clearing about 700 blocks from here in 3 days. I instructed her to teach John the ropes of most arts. She agreed. I just wanted to let you know before hand. Good night." He stopped clutching his head and stood up.; worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? "

"Yes. I'm fine." Do you know what is happening in 3 days? "

"Yes. Black told me the situation. I'm sorry." He passed out.

"John? John!?" I rushed over to him. I checked his pulse. He was stable . Maybe fighting for control of his consciousness was too much to handle. I picked him up, (i was no pushover myself) and carried him to his quarters. I laid him down in the bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. He looked rather... Cute sleeping.

'Gah! I can't think like that about my gaurds!' I thought. And yet, i couldn't help but think that he wasn't a gaurd and that he was a personal friend of mine. I walked out of his room and went to mine. Today had been very exiting indeed.

? P.O.V.

I was sitting on my throne in my kingdom in the nether. Being a princess had its perks. Suddenly, one of my spies that I had sent to the overworld burst through the door.

"Your highness! I bring news of a human with extraordinary speed and strength. He is not a cube human, rather, he has all of his shapes. He is located at Creeper kingdom and is a personal gaurd to princess Cupa. "

"Very good. You are dissmissed." He bowed and left.

"What do you make of this?" I asked a man in the darkness. He was clad in a red t - shirt and yellow shorts. He had two golden swords strapped to his back. He never said his real name, but he preferred to be called Ripper.

"Either a powerful ally, or a high paying target." He replied. I sighed at his single mindedness.

"It's always about the money isn't it?"

"Sure is. I will try to persuade him first. Then he will be a target." He said

"Alright. Bring him here before I decide a bounty."

"Understood." With that he was gone. So many questions, so little time! I smiled. I would love a new puppet.

**I dont know why it indented, but thats how it is for the rest of the story. not my fault**


	5. How did i get here?

John P.O.V.

I was running through a forest trying to get away from the enemy. The problem was, I didn't know who I was running from. I spared a second to look behind me and I smashed straight into a tree. I fell on my butt and that's when my pursuer decided to show itself. Or should I say _herself. _She looked to be sixteen with black hair with streaks of amber in it. She was wearing a red knee high skirt and a black shirt. She looked like a girl that would be very popular at my old school.

'Holy shit! She's hot!' I thought.

"Why thank you." She said

"Um... you can read my thoughts?" I asked

"Well of course. I am a witch. " she replied.

"Your name doesn't happen to be Anna, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." I jumped up, grabbed her neck and held her against the tree.

"Who the hell do you think you are, invading my personal thoughts like this!? I don't know if you've noticed lady, but I got some pretty messed up shit in here!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just curious." She struggled with her words for obvious reasons.

"Well curious is about to get you killed! I'm not even talking about me! I'm talking about my other personalities! Some will kill you on the spot! If you have questions, send a damn message! Now leave before Rage or someone else finds you!" I threw her away from the tree and she vanished. I woke up in a sweat. I took in the scene I woke up to in an instant. I was on an operating table strapped down with three other people in the room looking over a desk. I guessed I was not in Creeper Kingdom anymore so I decided to do what came naturally. I broke out of my restraints, knocked out my captors before they could react, and ran out the door. I was correct in my assumption in that I was moved while I slept. Main giveaway? Every damn thing was on fire.

"Oh shit." Was the only thing I could think of to express my thoughts. I started running towards another set of doors. I opened them to find a throne room. Also on fire. There was a woman sitting on a throne in the back of the room. She was tan and had on a golden two piece bikini. It looked like I was interrupting a meeting between her and a man with shorts, a short sleeve shirt, and had two swords on his back. They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Well, well, well. Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up!" The man said.

"Who the hell are you, where the fuck am I, and why am I here?" I asked.

"You are in the nether, I am your new boss, and you are here to be whatever I want you to be." The woman replied smugly.

"You must be high on somthin lady but I am not your plaything. Now I serve princess Cupa and no one else. I also have my brother to think about. If you don't show me the exit, I'm going to have smack up some bitches. Now with hostilities aside, I have a particularly cute girl that wants to teach me magic. If you need me for something in particular as long as it doesn't go against my allies, I will be more than happy to assist, ONCE I have my power. Until then, I would like to end this with us parting as unlikely allies." I said.

"Sorry, but until you swear your allegiance to me and ONLY me, i can't let you leave." She replied, not dropping the smartass attitude.

"And here I was thinking I could help you, but you and your pet over here just want to be jackasses. I don't need you to _let _me out, I can show myself the exit." With that I let lightning take over. But not before telling him where to stop off at. After that it was a blur. Next thing I know, I'm at Creeper kingdom. The guards were not happy to see me. One with an insignia of lieutenant commander stepped to me.

"Sir!" I snapped to attention.

"save it. You are hereby in custody of the royal guards for the attempted murder of 2 colonels and 1 lieutenant. As well as conspiring with a witch." He said.

"You obviously don't know who the fuck I am, so I will take it easy on you this time. now I may not use the rank but I am General of the gaurd and personal gaurd to princess Cupa. So, if you will excuse me, I must notify her of the reason of my absence." The stared at me dumbfounded. All of the gaurds immediately snapped to attention except the . I walked past them and went to Cupa's room. I knocked on the door. She sounded in between really pissed, and really worried.

"What?!" She yelled at me. I smiled and opened the door to a pacing Cupa in the center of her spacious bedroom.

"I'm baaack!" I yelled like a total asshat.

she ran up to me and embraced me.

"Where the nether have you been?! One minute your there, the next, black smoke in the form of you is floating out of my damn window!"

"Exactly. I was in the nether being held captive by some crazy ass princess and a friend of hers. She wanted me to become a servant of hers or something like that. Lightning got both of us out if there. How long have i been gone?" I asked. Before she answered, lighting decided to have his input.

"Bro, I did more than that! I killed 3 yellow things with rods circling them and stole a couple rods each. Plus I killed this bigass floating white cube that shot fireballs at us. You can thank me in cash." I rolled my eyes.

"Then that would mean that I would be giving money to myself." I then addressed Cupa.

"How long was I out?"

"2 days. We were just about ready to give up looking for you. We even found your witch friend and enlisted her help. In fact, she is here somewhere." Just then, a girl that looked to be 18 wearing a black shirt with a red vest and blue jeans. She had a pentagram on a necklace around her neck. She was wearing brown boots.

"Oh thank god your okay! I don't want my pupil to die before I get to teach you anything!" She said with a relieved smile. I passed out.

Anna P.O.V.

I saw him hit the ground fast as if seeing me was to much to handle. Me and Cupa were by his side in an instant.

"John! John?! You better not die on me you stupid son of a bitch! I just got you back I am sure as _hell_ not going to lose you again!" Cupa yelled. He opened his eyes. They were red and Grey at the same time. He muttered something that was too quiet to hear.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to leave. I have so much hate and pain that if you stay much longer I will kill both of you." He said me and Cupa exchanged worried glances.

"Give me 30 minutes. If I haven't called down by then, knock me out and strap me down somewhere isolated like an interrogation room. You have to strap me down with metal or I will break through it. I'm sorry In advance for the damage done to your room. Now go. You have about 30 seconds to leave." With that he stood up and went to a corner. He started shaking.

"Come on Cupa! We need to get out of here!" I yelled. Instead of answering, she stood up and went to John. Then both me and John stiffened at what she did next. She _hugged _him. He instantly stopped shaking and embraced her. I could tell she was surprised it was that easy. I could hear a gentle sobbing. I realized that it was coming from John. Cupa led both of them to the bed and sat.

"shhh, it's all right. Let it all out." Cupa said in a soothing tone. John was openly weeping now.

"All I wanted to do was help!" John yelled. "He was being beaten and I wanted it to stop! I didn't know it was your boss's son! I'm sorry! I didn't want it to escalate that badly! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please!" He kept repeating that quieter and quieter until he eventually fell asleep. I didn't know what he was talking about and it was obvious Cupa didn't either. I broke the silence.

"What just happened?"

"No idea. I have a proposition for you." She said.

"Yes?" I said.

"How would you like to train him here? I could get father's approval and we could get you a room."

"That would be fantastic! Thank you so much!" I was very surprised that she was letting me stay here. Witches aren't normally welcome anywhere. Cupa picked up John bridal style (irony?) And carried him out the door. I followed her to another door.

"Can you open this? My hands are a little full." Cupa asked. I opened the door. It was another bedroom. I was assuming it was John's. Cupa laid him down on the bed and put him under the covers. John seemed to want to hang on to Cupa. He snuggled up to her and used her lap as a pillow. She smiled like a mother would and started stroking his head gently. He immediately relaxed. I bid Cupa good night and found a vacant room. I went over the days events in my head. Then I realized something . Why couldn't I sense him in the nether?

Ripper P.O.V.

We were still in the throne room after the target left.

"Sooo, how much is he worth?" I asked. Blazette glared at me.

"You didn't see his eyes, did you?"

"Nope!" I responded.

"They changed colors. If the color determines what powers he has, then he could unstoppable. If you could bring him back, I will have my best scientists working on a brainwashing potion. Then we can use him as much more than a guard. For every color you encounter, I am willing to pay 10000 emeralds. Alive is prefered, dead is better than escaped. If you _can _kill him." I whistled.

"Alright! Now we're talkin! I'll get right on it!" This was my highest paying job yet! This should be interesting...


	6. author's note

**I have room for two OCs to be guards of the skeleton princess. this is what i need.**

**age**

**name**

**mob (does not necessarily have to be a skeleton, but hostile is preferred) **

**weapons preferred**

**back story**

**affiliation**

**mental state (Sane, submissive, predictable, insane, etc.)**

**first two reviews get the OCs!**


	7. Aligiance changes, and so do friends

HEROBRINE P.O.V.

I watched the human male with interest. Z, My skeleton assassin was watching him with me. He was 1200 years old. An adolescent. He had a crossbow strapped to his right arm, 32 nether quartz shurikens, and a iron dagger.

"Do you need me to kill him?" He asked.

"No. I want him as an ally whether he wants to be or not."

"Understood." He loaded a sleep dart into the bow.

"You will depart tonight. You must bring him here within 2 weeks time."

"Yes sir." He vanished.

"Glados!" I yelled to my daughter.

"Yes? Is there something you need me to do?" She asked.

"No no. I am having one of my men get you a pet and gaurd."

"Really!? What is it?" She said excitedly

"The only human in this dimension. I thought that with the monster games coming up, you would need a new gaurd. He might even be able to compete with you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! When can I have it?"

"it's a 'he' and he should be here in a maximum of 2 weeks."

"I can't wait! Thank you so much dad!"

"Anything for my princess. "

Beth (princess of skeletons) P.O.V.

I had been informed of the human's appearance, but never actually saw him until I just happened to notice him practicing with a witch when I went on one of my hunting trips. I was surprised because I can see very well in the dark. He appeared to be her pupil. They were in a wide open space with two small wooden houses on each side. The witch and human were using sticks as training swords. He made the first move. He faked her out making her think he was going to the left but he then attacked her undefended right side.

"Nice one John!" The witch said.

"Well I did tell you that I have been training with melee weapons for five years. Plus, these sticks are as heavy as the shenai that I trained with, so I'm already in my comfort zone."He smiled but it faded when the witch looked to his eyes with worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Give me a real sword. We are being watched." If I wasn't already dead, my heart would have stopped. He then turned away from me or the witch and faced the forest. The witch handed him an iron sword.

"Thanks."He whispered. He then yelled out to the wilderness,

"Come on out, I know you're there." I was about to come out when a figure dressed in complete black stepped forward. In a raspy voice he addressed John.

"I do not mean to impose, but I need to build my structure in a clearing." John motioned for him to continue. He addressed the witch.

"Come on Anna. We can keep going here. Can you teach me a basic defense spell?" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, come on. After that I'll teach you an attack spell." They went to the other side of the camp to practice. I turned to the stranger. He was using netherrack and gold to make his structure. I had seen it before but I couldn't place it. Five minutes later, John yelled.

"I've got it! I can do magic! Holy shit I can do magic!"

"Good job John! That's two spells in your arsenal!" Anna yelled. The stranger called to John.

"Can you come over here please? I need some help finishing my structure." John, obviously a good guy, agreed to help.

"Yeah sure. Where do you need me?"

"Just stand in the middle there." The stranger seemed to marvel at how easy it was to persuade him to help.

"Now what?" John asked. The stranger took out flint and steel and lit the portal. A terrible voice came from the sky.

"Only God can save you now!" I knew that voice! That was Herobrine!

"I guess it's a good thing I'm atheist now isn't it?" John replied in a challenging tone. The next second, John and the stranger were struck by lightning.

"No!" Anna yelled. I decided to show myself.

"He's not dead. He's been transported to Herobrine's lair." I said. She turned and took out her wand, ready to blast me to bits.

"What do you know about it!? Are you a spy for him?"

"No! Don't get the wrong idea. I hate him as much as you, but with the monster games coming up, I haven't had much time to worry about him. With John taken, he might be able to convince him to join the games as a contestant and gaurd to his daughter. It could be a game changer! Please tell me there is another like him?"

"Yes, but he is untrained. When is the games?" She asked me, lowering her wand.

"Three and a half weeks. Is that enough to be able to train him completely? "

"No. But I will be able to teach him most skills."

"Good. Where is he located?"

"Creeper kingdom. I will have to get the green light from Cupa to train him."

"Alright let's go."

JOHN P.O.V.

I was transported to what appeared to be a dungeon. The stranger was stupid enough not to tell me to put the sword away. I held to his neck and pushed him to a wall. He countered and knocked the sword out of my hands. He held his sword against my neck and laughed.

"I'm not NEARLY as bad at swordplay as many of the other humanized mobs. But I admire your strength and courage. You will be a perfect gaurd to Herobrine's daughter." I laughed at his stupidity.

"You really think I will gaurd my kidnappers daughter!? You must have your head screwed on wrong cause you got another thing coming!" He showed his face. He was a SKELETON. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"Ok, that was certainly not expected." I said nervously. He chuckled and vanished. I had an unnatural fear of dead things. So this skeleton was my bane. I had a feeling that he went to get his boss or king or whatever. My assumption was correct as not five minutes later, a man dressed in brown pants and a blue shirt walked in with the skeleton behind him. The new comer had no crown. I slowly went towards my sword before I stopped dead in my tracks at seeing his eyes. They were white. _Pure _white. It chilled me to the core. He laughed at my obvious unease.

"Don't worry. We are not here to harm you. My name is Herobrine and I have a proposition for you. I would like you to accompany my daughter to the monster games and perhaps you can compete alongside her."

"Two questions, One, what are the monster games, and two, what do I get if I agree?" I asked suspiciously.

"The monster games are a series of trials that each princess competes in. It varies on location but It will always be a castle. This year it is princess Cupa's castle. The last trial is always a fight to the death, so if you agree you will need to submit before the end. All princesses respawn but the time varies based on power of the mob they represent. Cupa, being a creeper, will respawn the fastest and my daughter Glados, being a spirit with a body will take the longest." I could talk to Cupa then before the games! That would be fantastic! I just hope I don't have to kill her...

"There will be a meeting before the games start called the prewar meeting. Normally there is food and entertainment. There will be an enchanted sound system. I personally think that it's a waste and over the top, but the princesses enjoy it. I don't go anyway. None of the kings do." Herobrine continued.

"There, all of the princesses and princes will be there to exchange the last pleasantries before the games begin. Do you accept? If you do you will gain the power over blood magic."

"I accept." I said.

"Kneel and accept the title given to you." I did as he said.

"You shall be henceforth known as Nightmare. Personal gaurd to the princess of spirits. Now rise so that I may bestow upon you the power of blood!" I stood and Herobrine addressed me.

"This is going to hurt. A lot." Before I could ask what he was talking about, he took a diamond sword and cut my hand off. I howled in pain.

"Calm down." He said. "It's not permanent. The hand will grow back. However, you can now use your own blood to create weapons such as swords, spears, even encase your arm to make a tentacle."After he finished the blood stopped flowing and another hand spouted out where it was cut off.

"That is fucking awesome!" I yelled with excitement.

"One more thing. You have to draw blood in order to use your magic. It shouldn't be much of a problem seeing as how you heal almost instantly. Now come. I want you to meet your charge." I followed up the stairs and came into a; 21st Century living room?

"I got the idea from your mind. Lots of good ideas I must say. At the meeting, I want you to get your hands on your gun and energy sword."

"As you wish." I replied in a monotone.

"Glados! " Herobrine yelled. A woman came into the room. She looked 18 and she had black hair. She was wearing the same attire as her father except that she was wearing shorts while Herobrine wore long pants. Unlike her father, she had emerald green eyes that lit up as soon as she saw me. They then almost immediately turned to confusion.

"Father? Is this the human assigned to protect me?" I got an idea but let Herobrine finish.

"Yes. His name is nightmare and he will be accompanying you in the games." I bowed.

"Hello. Name's Nightmare. If you need anything, let me know. However, and I didn't tell your father either, if my voice changes for ANY reason, do not have me do anything. My other personalities don't like me being bossed around. I know I sound like a no good slacker, so I'll show you. Watch my eyes." Before I could, Herobrine stopped me.

"I am aware of your mental state. I have told them the situation and they agreed. Well all except the one that represents hatred. And I think I can put your plan into action. I will be able to make a military stockpile in in a few minutes. Good idea. Oh, and yes I can read your mind."

'Holy. Fucking. SHIT. I wish he would told me that earlier!' I thought. Herobrine chuckled.

"Yeah... bit of a screwup on my." Herobrine apologized.

'Black? Can you isolate my thoughts to make a Faraday cage?' I asked in my head.

"What is a Faraday cage?" Glados asked.

"Seriously?! You gave her power over my thoughts?!" I yelled. Herobrine shrugged.

"Herobrine. Read my thoughts now." I said. I thought of the technical aspects of the MA5B standard assault rifle from halo.

"Wow. This is incredible! Yeah I can make one for you give me a second." Herobrine said impressed. Seconds later, I had an MA5B in my hands with a fully loaded clip of 7.62 x 39 ammunition.

"this, is probably the best day of my life!" I yelled. I thought of the body armor that Sgt Johnson wore. Seconds later I had that too.

"Now," Herobrine said. "I will show you to your room. It will be next to z's."

"Who is Z?" I asked.

"Me." The skeleton said.

"Alright. Oh! And before i forget, when are the monster games?" i asked Herobrine.

"3 and a half weeks. Come now. You need your rest." Glados said. I nodded and followed her up the stairs to the right and went down a hallway and stopped at at a door. I opened it and found my room from Earth.

" Well I'll be damned. " i whispered. My bed was in the corner. Next to it, a nightstand with a lamp on it. Along the left wall there was my collection of guns. 1 AK-47, AR-15, 2 M9s and a Barakuda 22 caliber hunting rifle. I had a dresser under my collection. I ran to it and opened the top drawer to find all of my ammo inside. 20 mags for each weapon.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Glados said from the doorway. I thanked her and she left me to my devices. I just remembered that I had my ipod in my pocket. I took it and the charger out of my pocket and put in the wall. My ipod started charging. He really thought of everything. I put In my headphones and started listening to 'somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park. I suddenly had the urge to either sleep or hit something. I decided to the former and stripped off my clothes; letting the tattoos that I got when my head practically split open be open to the night air. I had a blue lightning bolt on my left arm, 2 AR-15s with a skull on my right leg, 7 tattoos on my back that I was never able to see, a Phoenix on my right arm signaling my loyalty and finally, and my favorite, I had the words "NOTHING AVENGED, NOTHING FORGOTTEN" on my chest in big black letters. I jumped into my covers and fell asleep to 'No more sorrow' by linkin park.

Cupa P.O.V.

"What?!" I yelled when I heard John was taken.

"Don't worry, we have a plan. We can get him when the monster games comes. And as a backup plan, we can train Kyle to be able to go toe to toe with John." Anna said.

"Alright. I guess that is the best we can do. No one can track Herobrine's lair, so we will have to prepare for the games." I said sorrowfully. I led them down to where Kyles room was. He had recovered a lot faster than we had hoped. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." A voice sounded behind the door. I opened it and found Kyle in his pajamas. As soon as he saw me and the others he got a worried look on his face.

"What happened? Where's John?" He asked worriedly. I sighed.

"Kyle, we need to talk."

**AUTHORS NOTE: still need one OC. if I don't get it soon, I will have to make up my own. until then, I have some pretty sick and twisted plans to come up with, so this is Bloodycyclone, signing off!**


	8. The Advantage of Insanity

Nightmare P.O.V.

It's been 3 weeks since I was "recruited" to be part of Herobrine's military. He had kept his word and made me a stockpile worthy of the Forward Unto Dawn. I now had 10 energy swords, 1 SRS99C, 2 SAWs, 5 DMRs, 1 magnum, 1 rocket launcher (my favorite), six shotguns, and a battle rifle. I also had several vehicles. I had enough Ammunition to supply a small military for 2 decades, among other things. I also got an Active Camouflage unit to fit on Sgt Johnson's armor. Needless to say, I was extremely OP now. I was not allowed to leave the fortress without Glados and vice versa. I was currently at the firing range Herobrine made shooting my DMR trying to improve my aim. I was making sure that if I needed to protect from a distance, that I would be able to hit my target. I had my leg armor on and a white tank top. This left my lightning and Phoenix tattoo out in the open. I took some leather and made a bandana. I dyed it to be camouflage. Z, Glados, and I had become very good friends very quickly. However, neither of them knew about my tattoos. I had just stopped firing my last preloaded clip and was having a water break when Glados and Z came in. They approached me like they needed something. I stood up.

"You two look like you need something. How can I help you?" Z answered for both of them.

"We would like to learn how to shoot those weapons you keep using."

"Sure. Which one?" They both pointed at the DMR.

"Sure. Give me a second, I need to fill a couple magazines." With in 30 seconds, I filled two.

"This is the Designated Marksman Rifle. Or DMR for short. It is a semi automatic rifle that- you two have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"I'll just show you." I shot 3 rounds downrange and they covered their ears because of the noise. I laughed.

"You two try. It's a lot like shooting your crossbow. Except heavier and a lot more recoil. You want to lean into your stance when you shoot." Z nodded and took the gun. He shot once and dropped it. Luckily, there was a platform that stopped it.

"Sorry. You were right, this does have more kickback." I nodded and gave it to Glados. She was staring at my Phoenix tattoo.

"Are you okay? Why are you staring at my tattoo?" I asked her. She looked a me.

"How many do you have?" She asked, avoiding my question.

"11."

"Show me. This caught me off guard. Why did she want to see my tattoos?

"Why?" I asked. Z had left thinking this was not his league.

"You WILL show me your tattoos!" She growled, growing impatient. She had minor harmonics in her voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Her eyes glowed white. Then next thing I know I have my shirt off and she is looking me over. I shook my head and I had control of my body again.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I yelled, putting my shirt on.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do that in your own free will?" She asked confused.

"No! You didn't even tell me why you wanted to see them! I would have showed you if you did!" I yelled. I wasn't mad, I was just self conscious. She seemed to understand.

"Sorry, dad warned me about that. By the way, why would you have 'Nothing avenged, nothing forgotten' on your chest?" I picked up my DMR and checked it over. Satisfied that it was okay, I picked up the rest of my ammo and faced Glados.

"You still never answered my question. But to answer yours, I didn't choose any of my tattoos except for the Phoenix." She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry for being so secretive, it's just that my dad asked me to see what was going on with your tattoos. I also have a question. We have been needing a new crest, and the Phoenix is perfect. Could you make it?"

"No. But I can take my Ipod and take a picture of it, then use that. Now. On to more pressing matters, I need to hone my blood magic. I've mostly been focusing on my shooting, so I haven't had any training with anything else." With that I walked out of the firing range and made my way to the barracks to put my weapons away. Once I got there, I put them in their cases, and left. I had a conversation with myself on my way to the courtyard.

'Black, how is that Faraday cage coming?'

'Just nicely. I'm almost done.'

'Good. Just so you know, I will be using you on occasion during the games, so don't be sitting on your proverbial asses.'

'Wouldn't expect anything less.' With that I got to the courtyard. I drew the dagger that I had on me just in case I needed it. I scraped the knife along my right arm as it began to bleed. I winced. I hadn't been able to build up a pain tolerance yet, but it was getting better. I willed the blood to form a red samurai sword. I took out my Ipod and started listening to bleed it out by Linkin Park. Kind of ironic if you think about it. I started swinging at invisible targets as fast as I could. I made sword split into two short swords. I started swinging faster and faster as I began to get lost in thought. Where was Kyle? What was he doing? How was Cupa dealing with my departure? As I thought all of this things, I didn't see that Glados had come in with her own sword and was walking towards me with the apparent intent to duel. She stepped in front of me as I struck in a downward arc and blocked it. This jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Next time you want a sword fight, you can ask." Instead of answering, she grinned and struck a vicious blow at my side. I blocked and parried. I then tried to fake her out by swinging to the left then taking a right, but she saw through my bluff and blocked. We each tried to get at each other but it was a stale mate. After half an hour of block, attack, block, we stopped for a break.

"You are very good." Glados complimented me.

"Thanks. I practiced swordplay for five years before now. You're not bad yourself."

"Thanks. My dad taught me. He also taught me to shoot a bow and how to use overworld magic."

'Wow! Note to self, don't make her mad.' I thought, forgetting she could read my mind. She laughed, then she grew a smug grin.

"It's good you know your boundaries. You wouldn't last five seconds against me."

"You wanna bet?" I asked, challenge tinting my tone.

"I bet" She said, not dropping the smug tone. I smiled and lunged at her.

**[it takes way to long to write a line on a tablet]**

Two hours later we were sweating hard and in deep concentration on each other. She had proven to be extremely competent with with a sword and her magic usage. On the other hand, I was extremely resourceful without using magic (other than my sword) or my M6C on my hip. She finally parried and stabbed my hand, making me yell in pain and drop my sword. With my good hand, I drew my M6C and pointed it at her head as she place her bloody sword against my throat. We were at a stalemate and she knew it. I grinned.

"Told ya." She lowered her sword and I lowered my pistol to the magnetic pads on my armor. I heard her mutter 'jackass' while we went to get our water. I watched my hand stop bleeding as the cut closed.

"Damn that's cool." I whispered. I noticed that Glados had what looked like cloth in her hands. She walked over to me. She gave the cloth which I could now tell it was a cloak.

"This is enchanted so that it makes it so you can blend into shadows and crowds easier. When the hood is up no one can see your face. I want you on over watch during the prewar meeting. If you can learn a teleportation spell you can set up with a long range rifle to kill someone if it came to it then materialize next to me." I nodded.

"Alright. I have a sniper rifle. I will use that. I will do my best to perfect the teleportation spell." She nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." This caught me off guard.

"For what?"

"For being here." She kissed me. I lost usage of my basic motor skills after that. She laughed and turned on her heel, walking out of the courtyard.

"I'll see you later alright?"

"Uh huh." I said.

**[Three days later]**

I had managed to learn the spell with resounding success. It was now 8:00 P.M. minecraft time and the princesses were beginning to show up. The prewar meeting started at 8:00 P.M. and ended at 6:00 A.M. I was set up on a hill 500 blocks away with my SR and I had my sights on the entrance. First was the blaze princess, other than Glados and Cupa. Next was the skeleton princess. I was mildly surprised that she wasn't there already. Next, all of the other nether princesses came in a group for some reason. Next was the zombie prince, followed by the enderman prince, then the cat and wolf princesses, which ironically came together. Last was the spider sisters. Jump one hour and the princesses are having a good time. Then I heard Glados in my head.

'You need to get down here. Your brother is down here yelling about you and pointing his gun at me and everyone else. We need you down here.' I sent the equivalent of a nod through the link and melted where I stood. I left the rifle there. I would get it later. Next thing I know, I'm next to her and the i hear the other party goers gasp. My brother points his gun at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. I looked at his exposed arms. They were covered with little cuts. What the hell happened?

"Kyle. Drop the gun. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't tell me who did those cuts to you, I'm going to go batshit. And trust me, black would love to take over for a bit." Kyle smiled and ran up to me. I held out my hand and he grabbed it.

"You crazy little shit. You scared the hell out of us. We thought you were being controlled by Herobrine." He whispered. Glados, being able to see and hear what i heard, we exchanged glances.

"I'm competing in the games Kyle. I'm going in as the human contestant." I whispered back. Then the blaze princess ' bounty hunter decided to interrupt.

"Hey! You that kid from another world?" I looked at him. But spoke to Glados.

"Ma'am, may I have the honor to participate in a duel? This man here seems to want to fight. And i would love to oblige." I said it loud for everyone to hear. Glados gave an almost imperceptible nod and i smiled in my hood.

"Let's go. There is a room for this. Let's go there. But before we do," everyone was staring at me. I looked at Kyle.

"You know how to use a shotgun?" He looked at me as if i was crazy; which i was.

"Hell yeah!" I pulled one off my back armor and handed to him. He marveled at it. He made sure it was loaded, then aimed it at a statue. He pulled the trigger and everyone except me, Glados, and Kyle jumped when the torso and head were blown off. Kyle gave an appreciative whistle.

"Nice"

"You make sure no one gets to close to the ring." He nodded and smiled. I beckoned the bounty hunter. He followed me to the gym. The floor had been replaced by obsidian for this event. I got to the ring and a creeper stopped me.

"Excuse me sir, but no weapons allowed in the ring." I nodded and he got out a tray for my equipment. I took off the SAW of my back, two pistols, two kukur'is off my chest, took off the grenades on my belt, the sword on my back, the wrist rockets I had installed on my armor, and finally, my active camo unit. Everyone gaped at my weaponry. Even Glados. I took off my cloak to reveal my beaten up face. I had gotten a scar when Glados decided we should have a 'friendly' sword duel. It was deep enough that it left a scar. Almost died too. I then climbed in the ring. I looked to the creeper.

"Let him keep his weapons. He will need them." He nodded and the hunter climbed into the ring.

"You know I still don't know your name. Mine is Nightmare." Kyle, Cupa, Anna, and The skeleton princess flinched.

"Ripper." With no more commentary, he charged me. I let him swing at me. I spoke while he made blind attacks.

"You know, there are two mistakes when it comes to fighting me. First was letting your feelings get in the way of your job. The second _is _your job. You can't kill me, but I don't have that problem." I finally stopped and he took the opportunity to stab me in the chest. I gasped in pain. My pain tolerance had gotten much better but being impaled still hurt like a bitch. Nonetheless, I smiled evilly. I decided to use the saying that I found to be quite appropriate for this situation. I got it from Ben Drowned.

"You've been met with a terrible fate haven't you?" My voice was riddled with some sort of evil. And if I were honest, I scared myself a little. I let my blood magic work as it engulfed Ripper's sword and his arm, effectively trapping him. He screamed in horror as I slowly killed him. I finally engulfed his head and the screams grew silent. After two minutes, I withdrew the blood that ultimately killed him and my chest cavity closed. I would still need new armor. I looked to the terrified onlookers. Even Kyle and Glados looked horrified and I talked to her in my head.

'What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?' She jumped and replied reluctantly.

'Other than the fact that you killed a man with your own blood, you had a black aura coming off you in waves. I would check with your roommates to see what's going on.' I knew what was going on. I let bloodlust out. she was the most psychotic and the only personality that had a different gender than the host. She made me boost my powers by 200%. I always had control but she didn't need or want control. She knew exactly what made me tick and she knew how to use it. Anna used a restraining spell and the creeper mages used the same spell. They must have used my thinking to get people in here. I screamed and thrashed around.

"Mistress! Help me! Don't let them do this!" Then my voice changed and completed a new message.

"I shall kill all of you and feast on your bones." The assembled paled. I had a verbal battle for control.

"Blood! Stop this! You won't get anything from these people! Let them live!" The mages had stopped moving me in interest in what was happening.

"No! They must pay for tormenting you! For tormenting us! Ever since you gained blood magic, Herobrine has been keeping a lid on our powers! All of the others would do the same! Except maybe the Creeper, but that's beside the point! Let me have control. Let me use your power to end this! Don't you want to go home? Don't deny it. Ever since you have been thrust into this power struggle, you have wished for home. I am you! I know what makes you tick and I observe it with utmost Interest! I love you and this body! If you stay here, they will tear you apart! That's what they are going to do now! Or am i wrong Cora?" Cupa jumped at the use of your real name. Before she could answer, Blood did something new. She cut oxygen to my brain only long enough for me to pass out.

**Authors note:**

**sorry it took so long to write this, but i had school among other things. ill try to make the next update sooner.**

**Bloodycyclone, signing off!**


End file.
